It can be useful to locate a tool in a well tubular, such as a well casing or a drill pipe, and anchor it in place so that it does not move within the well tubular. Once the tool is anchored, it can be used to free tools that are stuck in the borehole conduit, to free debris from the borehole conduit, or to perform other similar tasks.